105 años
by Marie MoOn
Summary: Bella nunca había sido partidaria de celebrar sus cumpleaños ni cuando era humana ni ahora que ya era una vampiro ¿Que pasará cuando su familia celebre su cumpleaños con regalos y todo? ONE SHOT


**Disclamer: **Aclaro que ni la saga ni los personajes me pertenecen... ellos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, responsable de estas locuritas que salen de mi cabeza y que si son de mi autoria.

* * *

- ¡Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños número 105!-

Y ahí estaba Alice como siempre gustando de todo aquello que pudiera ser celebrado.

-¡Alice! ¡Silencio! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender por fin que tengo eternamente 18 años?-

Eso era cierto y me gustaba creerlo así, porque no me parecía nada normal decir que tenía 105 años de edad y seguir realizando todas las actividades que yo realizaba… incluyendo aquel regalo de cumpleaños que Edward me había dado la noche anterior, sin duda podía aceptar esos obsequios la veces que fueran, aunque claro era tonto de mi parte pensar que algo en mi existencia pudiera ser normal.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado ese obsequio, yo también disfruto mucho las noches que tenemos para nosotros solos- me dijo Edward al oído en un susurro muy leve con voz seductora lo suficientemente suave y rápido para que Alice que apenas venía en la habitación contigua no pudiera escucharlo… Todavía no me acostumbraba a que Edward supiera lo que estaba pensando a pesar de que llevaba 87 años trabajando en el dominio de mi escudo para lograr mantenerlo alejado de mi mente en los momentos que sabía que a Edward le gustaría compartir conmigo… era difícil acostumbrarse.

- Y agradezco mucho eso…- Dicho esto me dió un dulce beso en los labios. Seguía sorprendiéndome como sus labios seguían surtiendo el mismo efecto en mi cuerpo dejándome sin aliento, aunque claro había sido un beso pequeño porque él sabía que si me distraía tendría que soltar el escudo.

-Bueno Bella, es hora de abrir tus obsequios- dijo esa pequeña duendecillo que me resultaba todo un monstruo aterrador cada 13 de septiembre.

Detrás de ella llego Nessie acompañada de Jacob su ahora esposo, sentí como Edward tenso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me causaba mucha ternura ver como seguía sintiendo celos por Reneesme a pesar de todo.

-Hola mami- Se escuchó su voz aguda, y sentí como en mi rostro se dibujaba inmediatamente una sonrisa- ¡Feliz cumpleaños 105!- La sonrisa se desdibujó.

-Acepte que mi felicitaran pero… ¿es necesario decir el número? -dije con irritación.

-Tranquila amor- me dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada calmándome.

-Si Bella, ¡ya bájale!- Apoyó Jacob con una sonrisa en su rostro esa que sabía que era mi favorita, no pude evitar devolvérsela, a pesar de mi enojo.

-Es que saben de mas que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños, ¡me siento mas vieja!

-Bella, ¡por favor! ya quisiera una mujer de la mitad de tu edad tener tu figura, tu piel y tu asesora de modas, deberías estar orgullosa- Agregó Alice con una sonrisa, señalándome de pies a cabeza- Pero se están desviando del tema principal… Los obsequios.- Y remató con cara de impaciencia

Volteé con precaución a observar la mesa que me aguardaba. Escuché como el resto de mi familia se desplegaba detrás de mí. Había aproximadamente 15 cajas alrededor de un hermoso arreglo de flores y de esa mesa que tenía un mantel rosa pastel, los obsequios estaban envueltos con un delicado papel lila con un moño del mismo color del mantel, todos iguales los grandes y los pequeños, puse cara de enojo porque normalmente los pequeños eran los más tenebrosos. Bueno todos excepto 3. Había una caja mediana envuelta con ¿cuero? Si eso debía ser así olía, ese debía ser de Jacob, una caja en extremo pequeña envuelta en papel fucsia y un moño lila, esa debía ser de Nessie, y la última, que tenía la apariencia de ser un libro estaba envuelta en papel dorado y una tarjeta con su nombre, aunque supiera por de más de quien era:

_De: Edward, Para la mujer más hermosa de toda la existencia en su cumpleaños, Te amo_

Agradecí de uno u otro modo que se pudiera notar cuales eran de ellos pues así podría saber si debía temer o no de sus obsequios, al que más le temía era al de Nessie por ser el más pequeño.

Así que comencé por esos, por aquellos que temía mas, restablecí el escudo, ¡Dejare el Edward hasta el último pensé! Y retiré el escudo fuera de mí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me preguntó ofendido

- Lo siento se me escapó- Le respondí. Intente no pensar en eso, pero era más que obvio que lo de mentir me iba saliendo cada vez un poco mejor, eso era bueno para guardar apariencias frente a los humanos… y también para guardarle pequeños secretos a Edward…

- ¿Y qué secreto me guardas?- ¡Demonios! Así que mi mente todavía no sabe disimular bien - No aún no… ¿Qué es?

-Nada importante, en realidad es muy infantil, me gusta dejarte con la duda…

- ¿Así que vas a dejar mi regalo al final?

-¡No! ¡Cómo lo supiste!- ¿Pero no había yo dejado el escudo en su lugar para escondérselo?

-Si así lo hiciste pero te conozco demasiado bien…- Y me apretó más a su costado depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Tomé el regalo de la mesa, la caja se veía artísticamente decorada con frases de cariño y felicitación escritas con una pluma de apenas un tono arriba del papel, la caja era linda, la abrí con temor de lo que pudiera estarme esperando dentro de ella, suspire con alivio ,sentimiento que fue reemplazado por el asombro cuando vi los hermosos aretes que se escondían detrás de la tapa de esa caja, al menos no era otro carro o algo peor ,entonces presté más atención eran de oro blanco y tenían forma de óvalo adornados con decenas de pequeños diamantes que brillaban con la luz del ventanal a lado de la mesa y eso era solo la parte de arriba porque de ellos colgaba una perla que estaba siendo cargada por lo que parecían débiles ramificaciones del oro blanco, la perla brillo con presunción, sin poder evitarlo me quedé sin aliento

-¿Y… te gustan?- Mi mente seguía maravillada por aquel par de hermosos aretes, pero otra parte de ella notó ese pequeño hábito adquirido de su tía Alice, aun así me sentí incapaz de responder…

-Le encantan- Edward respondió por mí. Voltee a ver a Nessie con cara de agradecimiento

-Son preciosos muchísimas gracias…- Observé con alegría una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro y en sus ojos color chocolate, volteó hacia Jacob que la tenia amarrada dentro de sus brazos puso una mano en su mejilla en lo que pareció una caricia pero el asintió, depositó un dulce beso en sus labios y la soltó con delicadeza. Ella caminó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo mamá… Feliz cumpleaños- Y dicho esto corrió hacia los brazos de su amado.

Tome una caja cuadrada y pequeña de esas lilas con moño rosa…

-Esperamos que te guste- dijo Esme con una sonrisa angelical -Es de parte de Carlisle y mía -Añadió.

Eran unos boletos de avión con destino a… ¿Rio de Janeiro? Me quedé con la boca abierta…

- Creemos que quizá querrían visitar a Zafrina y de paso tener una segunda luna de miel…- Creí percibir en sus mejillas un atisbo de sonrojo… Es imposible me lo recordé a mí misma.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad lo voy a disfrutar- Le devolví la sonrisa.

Y así abrí todos los obsequios por orden de tamaño dejando al final los más grandes, y el de Jacob y Edward.

Haciendo un recuento Reneesme me había regalado esos preciosos aretes plateados, Esme y Carlisle mi segunda luna de miel, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper un nuevo yate que me esperaba en el puerto para llegar a la isla, como si le hiciera falta a la familia Cullen un yate nuevo, y lo expresé en palabras a lo que me respondieron que este era especial lo agradecí de todos modos; Alice unas zapatillas rojas con tacón de aguja enorme, eso ya no me preocupaba porque sabía que mi equilibrio no me fallaría, después de haberlas abierto argumentó con una sonrisa que me combinarían con algo que me regalaría después para mi viaje, rodé mis ojos; y todos habían recopilado para mí un álbum con fotos de todos ellos incluyendo las de Reneesme desde que era bebe hasta el día de su boda, guardando un espacio al final para tomar una de todos juntos en esa fecha, fue un detalle muy especial y lindo…

Tomé con cuidado la caja del regalo de Jacob y le quité la envoltura, descubrí una caja blanca que le servía de protección al regalo, la abrí y entre unisel encontré un marco con acabado de remache hermoso el marco en sí, era increíble, pero tuve que parpadear, algo raro en un vampiro, para admirar la belleza de aquel retrato, entonces recordé que Jacob me había obligado, unos dos meses atrás, a tomarme una foto con Edward, Nessie, el y yo. Era esa foto, tallada en madera con relieves en los rasgos de los rostros y el cabello, era la viva imagen solo que en tonos cafés y con acabados rústicos, solté un jadeo de admiración.

-Sabía que te gustaría, lo hice yo solito!-Voltee a verlo tenía en la cara una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, vi como recibía una mirada de reprensión por parte de Nessie -bueno a excepción del marco, lo escogió Alice, tuve que consultarla…

-Es precioso, el marco y todo esta increíble esa práctica tuya del tallado de madera se perfecciona cada vez más, apenas recuerdo cuando me regalaste ese pequeño lobo en mi graduación… Gracias es lo más lindo que me has regalado, después de tu amistad.

Corrió hacia mí me abrazó y me dio de vueltas en el aire…

-También me encanta tu amistad- me susurró al oído.

Cuando me puso en el suelo y regresó con Nessie todos se pusieron atentos, esperaban con ansias ver que me había regalado Edward, y no pude evitarlo, yo también sentía mucha curiosidad, lo miré de reojo y observé en sus ojos felicidad de saber que yo también me moría de ganas por abrir su regalo.

Tomé la caja y le retiré la envoltura, encontré una libreta gruesa, muy gruesa y supuse que para un humano sería muy pesada, que estaba forrada con fotos de los dos juntos y tenía un título, "La historia de la pareja menos convencional del mundo: Bella y Edward". Esperé un poco observando cada una de las fotografías de la portada y la abrí, la primera página estaba en blanco, la segunda tenía el título una vez mas, pero con un par de subtítulos el primero decía, "Mi diario desde el día en que te conocí"…

Y luego un poco más abajo… "Por Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿De verdad era un diario de nuestra historia?

-Así es, y es para ti lo escribí conforme iban pasando los días a tu lado, y también los que no,- logré ver en sus ojos un atisbo de tristeza y dolor al recordar lo que había pasado esa vez pero fueron remplazados inmediatamente por la felicidad-, y también el día que aceptaste casarte conmigo, y el de la boda, todo, hasta el día de ayer…

¿Cómo cupo todo eso en una libreta? Pensé

-Voltea la página- En la página siguiente estaba con letra diminuta, (en ese momento agradecí a mi vampirismo haberme otorgado ojos tan efectivos) pero no por eso menos legible escrito al inicio la fecha, y después un texto…

_"Todos pensaban en la nueva alumna de la preparatoria Forks, Isabella Swan, aunque los que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de presentarse con ella los había corregido diciéndoles que le llamaran solo Bella, ya hasta siento que me cae mal, pero no es eso en realidad estoy fastidiado de haberla visto en todas las mentes hoy, tengo la ligera sensación de que tendré que soportarlo por lo menos otra semana, en realidad ver su rostro no me molestaba en lo absoluto ella es en extremo linda, lo que le da ese cierto atractivo, son sus enormes ojos color chocolate y ese ligero color rosado en las mejillas, su piel parecía tan delicada, suave y… frágil, sobre todo frágil, lo que en realidad me molestaba era que todos en el instituto reaccionaran de esa manera, era simplemente una alumna más, aunque en realidad me tenia bastante frustrado el hecho de que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Había pensado que quizá si platicaba con ella al escuchar su voz podría escuchar sus pensamientos también ¡ash! que frustrante nunca había tenido que pensar en esta situación nunca me habia costado ningun tipo de trabajo con ninguna persona. Sí me gustaría conocerla, platicar un poco con ella, se nota que es muy diferente a las demás chicas, pero sé que no debo interesarme en ninguna de ellas ¡No debo! En ¡Ninguna!… Lastima demasiado tarde ya estoy interesado, debe ser una simple ilusión porque la gran mayoría los chicos del instituto están interesados en ella, a quien engaño de verdad me interesa ella…"_

Sabía que si hubiera tenido la capacidad de llorar ya lo estaría haciendo, era hermoso, era como si pudiera leer su mente, me quedé sin palabras y sin aliento, ya no respiraba…

-Sabía que era un buen obsequio, no sabía cuándo sería el mejor momento para dártelo, decidí que no quería esperar más - dijo el intentando disimular el tono de su voz, casi lo logra, pero pude notar que estaba maravillado de mi reacción.-Te amo…

Y sin dudarlo me volteé y capturé sus labios entre los míos, solté el escudo, ni siquiera reparé en que mi familia sequía allí, ya no me importaba lo único que quería era sentirlo más cerca de mí, el sabor de su aliento embriagador llenó mi garganta y sentí toda la emoción que había reprimido Edward hasta el momento, ¿Por qué demonios no lo sentía lo suficientemente cerca si sabía que todo nuestro cuerpo estaba lo mas pegado posible uno del otro?, me estremecí cuando acarició mi espalda y me pegó mas a él tomando fuertemente mi cintura, me separe en busca de aire.

-Yo también te amo, como nadie nunca ha podido amar, lamento que no me hayas dado este obsequio antes, es increíble… sin duda será el mejor libro que leeré jamás- dije entre jadeos.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado pero nadie nos interrumpió, ni siquiera… el grandote ¿cómo se llama?, lo olvidé, no era fácil recordar cuando sentía el aliento de Edward en mi boca me acerqué para besarlo de nuevo, alguien carraspeó.

-¡Emmett!-Le reprendió Edward con ira…

Emmett. Mis pensamientos empezaban a aclararse… Respiraba con dificultad al igual que Edward…

-¿¡Qué!No pretendías que los dejara besarse otros 10 minutos ¿o sí? La verdad hay cosas más divertidas que verlos comerse- Se carcajeó

Y así continuamos la plática todo el día hasta que Reneesme y Jacob empezaron a verse cansados, les insistimos en que debían irse a dormir y aceptaron una vez que les prometimos que la reunión había terminado y que no platicaríamos de nada más interesante, Edward y yo nos despedimos de la familia junto con ellos y los acompañamos hasta la puerta, de ahí nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente hasta nuestra pequeña cabaña.

-Me encanta la idea de una segunda de miel- Admitió Edward

-A mí también me fascina la idea- le dije con voz seductora y le di un beso tierno, soltó un gruñido bajo

-Ah! Y me encanta el babydoll rojo que te va a regalar Alice- dijo en mi oído y besando mi cuello, me estremecí.

¿Así que para eso eran las zapatillas? Lo que me recuerda…

-¿Porqué el yate de Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett es especial?

-Es un detalle lindo, lo verás cuando lleguemos al puerto…

Hice un mohín- ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

-Porque no- Lo miré a los ojos había decisión, ¿de verdad no iba a decirme nada?, yo no lo creía así, acabaría con esa decisión fácilmente- ¿Por favor?- Le lancé la mejor mirada de suplica que pude -¿Por favor?- Rodó los ojos

-¡Eres imposible! Sabes que no soporto que me lo pidas de esa manera

-¿Me lo dirás?- De nuevo la mirada.

- Solo un poco ¿de acuerdo?- Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y asentí- Tiene grabados nuestros nombres y el de Reneesme ¿Contenta? Es lo único que puedo decirte, si no me matarán.

Me conforme con eso pero no pude evitar que su mirada me traspasara hasta lo más profundo de mi ser… Lo besé con ansia, con desesperación quería repetir el beso de en la tarde esta vez sin restricciones y sin interrupciones… Me separé de él un momento.

-Pero sin duda el mejor regalo después de tu diario- me pegué mas a él para darle a entender con mis actos- Fue el de anoche…

Me tomó en sus brazos… corrió a toda velocidad y no supe ni en qué momento pero llegamos a esa suave cama que había sido reemplazada hace poco, pues yo era incansable pero digamos que la cama… no tenía tanta resistencia, ni esa, ni las otras que Edward había estado cambiando periódicamente.

-¡Ah! Y por cierto no olvides que mañana mismo empacas porque no puedo esperar para irme a la Isla Esme…- dijo contra la piel de mi cuello

No pude evitar reír mi felicidad era infinita… tan infinita como el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos, sonreí al pensar en eso, mi existencia era perfecta…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - dijo con voz suave antes de ocupar mis labios de nuevo…

* * *

Taran! Ahi esta... mi primer one shot...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿bien? ¿Mal?

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones asi que por favor dejen sus reviews

Por lo pronto es todo... espero que les haya gustado y ¡gracias de todas maneras por leer!


End file.
